


Truth or Drink

by BSloves1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSloves1D/pseuds/BSloves1D
Summary: A one shot where Harry and Louis play a game called Truth or Drink





	Truth or Drink

It was late at night and Louis and Harry were home alone. They didn't live together technically, but they were _always_  together. Either of them could tell you the other's whereabouts at any given time of the day, which scared most people, but to them it was normal. 

"Harry, we should play a game, I'm bored." Louis sighs. They were lying on Louis' bed, looking at the ceiling. They never really liked going out and partying, both preferred staying in and watching a movie together or something. Not in a romantic way either, they were always platonic. Neither of them ever tried hooking up with other in any way, that's just not how it went with them. 

"You're always bored, but what is it?" Harry asks, turning around to look at Louis. Louis props himself up with his elbow and gives Harry and wicked smile. 

Harry takes this moment to appreciate Louis' features. Just because he hadn't ever acted on his feelings didn't mean they weren't there. Harry had always felt something between them. They had been friends forever though and his wanting to be his friend always went before his wanting to be romantically involved. 

If asked, Harry would say his favorite feature on Louis would be his jaw line. Damn Harry had dreamed about kissing that damn jaw line. Not that he would ever attempt it, Louis was probably one of the straightest guys he knew and Harry was confused with the feelings as they were. Louis' hair was messy from lying on the bed, but he suited it, as he always did. Harry smiles at him. 

"I saw one of my pals play it. It's called truth of drink. We ask each other questions and if you don't want to answer you have a to drink." Louis explains, pulling out a bottle of vodka. Harry rolls his eyes, he hated vodka. Drinking as a whole was something Harry never enjoyed, but he would give in for a night he guessed. 

"Okay, you first, then." Louis pulls out a shot glass and sets it on his night time table next to the bottle. He thinks for a moment before responding. 

"When was the last time you had sex?" Louis asks, snickering a bit. Harry wanted to slap the guy. Louis knew that Harry's sex life wasn't doing really great right now. It wasn't that he couldn't get the girls, I mean he was a pretty hot guy if he said so himself, but he had been doubting his sexuality lately and he didn't feel into it. He was too scared to do it with a guy and just never got into it when it was a chick, but he didn't dare tell Louis that.

"Come on, mate, you know it's been a while!" Harry complains, playfully punching Louis in the shoulder. Louis laughs at him. 

"Do you need the vodka?" He gestures to the bottle and laughs again. Harry glances at the bottle knowing how much he hated vodka and how low his alcohol tolerance was. He decided it wouldn't be the best idea to get drunk or something over a silly question. 

"6 months." Harry mutters. Louis' eyes widen in shock and his mouth fell open. Harry throws a pillow at him. Louis laughs his loudest and most Louis laugh that Harry had ever heard. He watches as Louis laughs like no tomorrow and he knows that he had a crush on him. Moments like these had slowly turned from platonic to romantic for Harry and that was dangerous. 

"OMG, you...I'm so...My god!" Louis says in between his cackles. Harry rolls his eyes and punches him in the arm. 

"Okay, Mr. Sex god, who was the last person you hooked up with?" Harry teases. Louis' laughs suddenly slow down as he looks at Harry as if he had just told him horrid news. Louis gulps and his cheeks turn pink. He grabs the vodka in one swift motion and pours a shot. He downs in a second later, his face scrunching at the sour taste. 

"Jesus, I figured she couldn't be that bad." Harry jokes quietly. Louis coughs awkwardly and continues. 

"Last person you kissed." He questions, turning his lips up in a small smile. Harry raises an eyebrow at him, but dismisses it. 

Harry thinks about his options. He could either tell Louis the truth or take a shot. He knew that taking a shot would be suspicious, but Louis would never guess who Harry kissed if he took a shot. If Harry answered, however, the truth would be out. 

"Garrett." Harry answers. He had decided on the truth. Louis stops and stares at him. They sit like that, consumed in silence, both of them too nervous to say anything. Harry notices his heart fluttering as he realizes that with the sudden topic he could take the opportunity to possibly change the way Louis saw him forever. 

"Would you ever date a guy?" Harry asks. Louis stares at Harry a moment. Not saying anything. His face was completely neutral, as if he had expected the question. Louis moves to take a shot, but then stops and turns to face Harry again. 

"Yes. I would." Louis whispers as he scoots against the wall and pulls the cover up to his chin. Harry doesn't know what to think. Louis had just admitted he would date a guy, that was great news for him. It gave Harry a chance. 

Louis stares at Harry for a second, his eyes scanning Harry's facial features, reading him. He scoots closer, so that they are a foot apart. Louis locks eyes with Harry before asking his next truth. 

"If I kissed you right now, would you kiss me back?" Louis asks. Harry feels himself moving a hand up to Louis' shoulder and lightly placing it there. Harry's breathes became shallow as everything he knew was thrown out the window, because his best friend was sitting in front of him practically asking if they could kiss. 

Harry looks down, knowing that he could mess up everything. If they kissed, tomorrow Louis would be coming back to him and telling him that he didn't mean it and that he thought that they should just stay friends, but Harry knew that they could never be normal friends again after something like that. He had seen it happen way to many times. 

"Pass the vodka," Harry mutters. Louis sucks in a breath and freezes before leaning back and shaking his head, handing the bottle to Harry. He brought the bottle to him and let the clear liquid slip past his lips. 

Harry didn't want to continue, feeling almost sick to his stomach, but he needed to continue. He wanted answers and he knew that this would be the only way he would get the answers he desperately needed. 

"Louis, if you could date anyone at school who would it be?" Louis stills for a moment, processing the question Harry assumed. Louis lays his hand over Harry's and for a second Harry's heart squeezed at the contact. 

"Haz, I really want to kiss you right now," Louis mutters. He interlaces their fingers and moves closer to Harry. Harry sits there while Louis leans in close enough for their noses to brush. Louis moves his free hand to cup Harry's face. 

"You didn't answer my question." Harry points out, untangling his hand from Louis', only to place it on his hip instead. Now that Louis had another hand he moved it up to Harry's hair. Gently, he moved his hand through Harry's curls, pushing them back so they didn't hang in his eyes. 

"Didn't think I needed to." Louis mutters as he closes the space between them. Harry moves his lips against Louis' as he lets his thumb flick under his shirt. He didn't want to do anything sexual with Louis, he merely wanted to feel his skin. 

Harry pulls back for a moment, not far enough for Louis to worry, but far enough so that he could say something. "Guess you don't." Harry chuckles, moving in and kissing Louis again. 

Harry had no clue how long they sat there kissing, but finally Louis moved back, out of breath. 

"I'm tired, lay down with me?" Louis asks, throwing his shirt over his head and pulling the covers over himself. Harry nods, wanting to stay with Louis. He pulls his shirt off as well and lays down in front of him like they did when they were younger, before there was such thing as fags and gay, when kids were kids and laid down together innocently. 

Louis brings Harry's head to his and kisses his forehead before Harry turned around. Louis wrapped and arm around Harry and intertwined their fingers. Harry felt Louis sigh into his hair, but didn't say anything, because right now was perfect and he didn't want to ruin the little perfection that they had created. 


End file.
